


Relax time

by Sariasunshine



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Mostly porn, Slightly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasunshine/pseuds/Sariasunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Timothy is most likely in a lot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax time

Timothy let out a soft groan as he slammed into the other man, their breaths coming out as cold steam into the chill evening. His hands were grabbing onto the slender hips as if his life depended on it where he stood holding the other man up against the wall. 

God he was in so much trouble.

T-Tim…” His companion’s voice came out as a soft whimper. “S-so cl-ose” The man’s head was thrown back, slamming against the wall, but he didn’t seem to have noticed nor cared. Neither did Timothy at this exact moment. 

“Fuck Rhys…” Timothy breathed out, but he had no time to even prepare as Rhys’ walls clenched around him, forcing him into a rather sudden and hard release. Both men moaning each other’s name as they rode out their orgasms.  


\- 

“That was…” Rhys nearly giggled where he lay beside Timothy in his bandit technical, gently brushing his fingers over the man’s firm stomach. “…wild” 

“It better have been. Jack is going to kill me” Timothy replied, running his fingers through Rhys’ hair.  


“Jack is not here. He is back at the base. Miles from here" He shifted. "Come on relax. That’s why we are here in the first place. That and kicking some bandit asses” Rhys grinned, leaning back against the soft mattress.

Timothy hummed in response as if deep in thoughts. A hand on his thigh brought his attention back to Rhys, and he couldn’t help but to smirk from the look he got from the other. “Again?! Shit, I should have left you back at the base” But he leaned in still to meet Rhys in a soft kiss which soon turned into something more heated. 

Yup Jack was definitely going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind my title, I have no idea.


End file.
